Tubular separators are know from the state of the art, for separating solid particles from air, in particular for dedusting, which comprise a flow-through tube in which a spiral is arranged. This spiral sets the air flowing through into a rotational movement about the middle axis of the spiral and thus leads to a separation of the particles on account of the centrifugal forces.
A cylinder head cover (also called valve cover) is known from DE 101 27 620 A1, with which the blow-by gases (also called crank housing gases or blow-through gases) are introduced from the crank housing of a combustion engine into a cylinder head cover and here are purified of oil or oil spray.
For this, firstly for coarse separation a spiral is arranged perpendicular to the plane of extension of the cylinder head cover in this. The blow-by gas flows through this spiral with a diameter of approx. 5 cm so that here large oil droplets are separated. An adequate separation is not achieved so that a further fine separation device is arranged subsequently.